


《you keep hitting the call button and i'm getting annoyed, but you're lucky you're cute》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 授权翻译 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 律师x空少。授权翻译。小甜饼。存档。





	《you keep hitting the call button and i'm getting annoyed, but you're lucky you're cute》

Benni在第无数次去那位乘客的座位时感到有些恼火。起初，他还可以构成他专业的一面，询问那位乘客需要什么。接着一次变成了两次，两次变成三次，直到Benni意识到这位乘客其实是在耍他。他当然尝试过让别的空乘人员去询问那位乘客的需要，尤其是看上去很热情的Cathy和Marco。然而，他们回来之后告诉他那位乘客只想要他。

 

这让他有些莫名其妙地感到有些温暖（这并不经常发生）。你看，那位乘客非常可爱和英俊，比例匀称的脸上有胡子点缀在嘴边，眼睛里满是温柔，声音低沉并且相当性感。基本上就是一个典型的希腊神式的美男子。

 

“如果是这种情况的话我觉得你应该直接坐在他身旁。”Lisa，他的朋友，用一种调笑的语气在他耳边悄声说道。

 

Benni只是摇了摇头，这位乘客坐在商务舱里所以他能断定这位希腊神是一个名人或者富人。在看到没有人要签名或者这类东西之后Benni觉得更偏向于后者。

 

当铃声又一次响起时，Benni不自觉地呻吟了一声。Lisa拍了拍他的背给他一些支持。他走向那位乘客的座位然后给了他一个自己所能有的最专业的笑容。“请问我能为您做什么，先生？”

 

希腊神微笑着看他，“首先，你可以叫我Mats，‘先生’让我觉得自己很老，当然我不介意你在其他地方这样称呼我。”这位乘客，Mats，眨了眨眼，Benni听出了藏在里面的讽刺。他脸红了。“所以，我想要一杯咖啡，最好不加糖。”

 

“Ah 好的，你还有别的需要吗先（Mats瞪了他一眼），Mats？”乘客笑了笑，一个随意并且极具魅力的笑容。

 

“暂时没有，我现在只想要我的咖啡。”

 

Benni回到他的位置给Mats拿了一些黑咖啡。乘客接过它的时候并没有看一眼，非常专注地看着眼前的电脑。Benni飞快地瞥了一眼，看到几个词似乎是“法律”和“法官们”。猜想Mats是一名律师或者在法律事务所工作的人。

 

当他回去的时候Lisa给了他一个了然的表情，Benni只是耸了耸肩，并不想在现在讨论这件事。当他刚坐下来的时候，铃又一次响了，他叹了口气。

 

“我去。”Marco甚至在他站起来之前阻止了他。通常他会让这位金发空少（Marco是有着伍德·伍德派克的发型的金发男子）代替自己，但这次他对着Marco点头的时候看上去并不是非常乐意。

 

然而这一次Mats并没有拒绝Marco并且他们似乎相处得很愉快，这在某种程度上让Benni感到伤心（或者失望）。他摇了摇头，试图放松下来同时想象Marco和那位乘客，Mats的谈话。哦，他们看起来如此开心。Lisa带着一个给予人自信的鼓励微笑拍了拍他的肩，“Well 至少那是Marco。”她说道。

 

他只能点头，并不确定Lisa到底在暗示什么。当他又一次把注意力拉回来的时候，Marco俯下身去在Mats耳边低声说了什么之后两人一起笑了起来。这让Benni身体内的某一部分开始沸腾，但他并不知道那是什么。而且，他今天才遇见Mats，这并不能意味着什么。

 

“是的，当然这不是你遇见的唯一一个让人烦恼的乘客，但是你看上去似乎有一点被他吸引了。恕我直言，他看上去也和别人不一样，Benni。”Lisa打断了他的思考同时让Benni想知道自己是否大声地说了什么。随着Lisa又一次微笑，Benni知道自己无意识地悄声说出了这些奇怪的感受。

 

Marco回来的时候，他朝着Benni微笑的同时眨了眨眼，Benni不知道眨眼的动作代表着什么，但他只是耸了耸肩。没过多久，Cathy用内部通话装置提醒乘客们他们随时准备着陆请系好安全带。Benni坐在自己的位置上，一个他可以看见Mats肩膀的地方，结实并且宽厚。

 

Benni叹了口气，系好安全带，做好了着陆前的准备。

 

…

 

长途飞行之后洗了个澡，Benni只穿着四角裤走向他的卧室。飞机着陆之后什么都没有发生，他就像对其他乘客一样朝着Mats微笑，那个男人也没有再向Benni询问事情。尽管这让他很安慰，但他还是不可抑止的有一些失望。也许他希望Mats询问更多关于他的事情，任何事。

 

他叹气，知道自己现在希望渺茫。

 

穿着一件白色的T恤跳上床然后躺下来。在注意到自己的手机在桌上嗡嗡作响之前都将自己的头埋在枕头里。他设法在不把手机掉到桌下的同时拿到它。他看着屏幕上的未知来电，认不出这是谁的号码。起初他忽略了它，但当他看到通话记录里许多未接电话来自同一个号码时，他决定在下一个电话打来时接通。

 

“Benni。”他带着睡意低声说道。

 

“我刚才还在想自己是不是得到了错误的号码。”

 

这个声音很耳熟，Benni想着，“Hmm...”他低声说着。

 

“你在做别的是吗？我打扰到你了？”

 

等等，Benni坐起来，还几乎因为这个动作摔下床。这个声音！它属于那个乘客，Mats！“M，Mats？”他问道。

 

“我以为你已经把我忘了。”

 

“等等，什么，你怎么得到我的电话号码的？”

 

“Well，那个金发的空少，Marco是吗？”Benni点了点头，尽管他非常确定Mats看不到他，“在他知道你不会给我之后他给了我你的号码。”

 

“等会，Marco做了什么？”Benni不敢相信他刚才听到的，再让Mats不要挂断之后打给了Marco。

 

“Marco。”

 

“Marco,你做了什么？！”通常Benni不是一个喜欢咆哮的人，但凡事总有例外。

 

“晚上好Benni。”Marco的语气满是事不关己的无所谓。

 

“你把我的电话号码给Mats了是吗？”

 

“哦，他已经打给你了？终于，我还以为他临阵脱逃了。”

 

“什么？为什么你……？”

 

“Well当然是因为你们一直用眼神操对方让我这个外人看着都累。当然，我知道你不会主动给，所以我决定帮你。”

 

“如果他是一个连环杀手或者别的什么人呢？你就这么把我的号码给了一个陌生人！”Benni能够听见Marco在电话那边大笑。

 

“你应该听听自己在说些什么，Benni。首先，他不是什么陌生人。”

 

“如果你是指他是乘客的话，这不能改变什么。”

 

“好吧，他是一个陌生人。但他肯定不是连环杀手。你应该多看看新闻，或者看看他的LinkedIn简况，哦，还有他的Facebook。 ”

 

“Marco，他到底是谁？”

 

“听着，他是那个Hummels，一个律师。如果你看那些关于变态杀手的刑事案件就知道，他是受害者的律师。他有名是因为他接受的案子几乎100%胜诉。”

 

“几乎？”

 

“Well yeah，他不能永远都赢，对吧？而且，他不是连环杀手。最重要的是，如果你不想让他只是一个陌生人，你可以直接去了解他而不是打给我。我相信你在他打了很多次之后都没接电话。”

 

Marco说到了重点，该死的金发混蛋。“这不能说明律师不能是一个连环杀手，你难道没看过…”

 

“绝大多数罪犯不长那个样子，对，你就是电影看多了。但是不管怎么样，如果你消失了一个星期没有任何消息，那我就知道他的确是连环杀手了。顺便，只是在电话里交谈不会有任何伤害。如果他邀请你喝咖啡，你可以邀请他去你的舒适区而不是他的，只是确保万一。好了，我停止闲聊让你有时间和他聊天。哦顺便一提，不用客气。”

 

“等...”还没说完他就已经被Marco切断了通话。

 

他回到和Mats的通话里，那个人一直在等他，“看来我把这次交谈弄得不太顺利。”

 

Benni叹了口气，“你到底想要什么？”

 

“除了想更多的了解你之外？我也不太确定，我们可以只是聊会天，或者我也可以等到你觉得我不危险的时候。”

 

“你不是连环杀手对吧？”他都能听见那边的大笑声。

 

“老天啊Benni，等等，你不介意我叫你Benni吧？”

 

“当然不。”

 

“我要怎么回答这个问题呢。好吧，如果把一个努力不去杀了那些试图用眼神强奸你的人称为连环杀手的话，那么毫无疑问我就是。”Benni,莫名地能够想到Mats现在在电波的那一边微笑的画面，他想知道这个迹象到底是好是坏。

 

“你一直都这么低俗吗？”

 

“Nah，那不是低俗，我可比这高尚得多。而且，我也可以对你说同样的话。你可能是伪装成空乘人员的连环杀手，我曾经见过类似的案子。”

 

 

“好吧，败给你了。”

 

接着Benni不知道聊天是怎么进行到这里的。就好像Mats和他有某种联系和共同话题使他们的谈话一直非常有趣。如果不是因为他疲倦到已经在打哈欠的事实，他不确定自己会主动结束这次通话。说到通话。

 

“糟了，你给我打过来一定很贵。”

 

“Haha，你真有趣。不用担心，给你打电话的时候我就已经准备好了。看看现在这个时间，我觉得我们都需要去睡觉了。虽然这只是时差导致的。所以，晚点再聊？”

 

“好，晚安。”Benni边打哈欠边说道。

 

“晚安Benni。”

 

在结束了他们之间的通话之后Benni看到屏幕上有两条未读短信。

 

 

From：Marco

 

我知道我特别棒！如果你和他上床了，你知道该去感谢谁;)

 

Benni在Marco的LINE回复了一把尖刀然后忽略了他的回复。

 

From: unknown

 

晚安。很高兴和你聊天Benni :)

 

Benni看着短信勾起嘴角，决定给他换一个备注名。

 

To: Matsi H.

 

好梦。我也一样 :)

 

 

也许今天也不是特别糟。

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
